


Kiss and Tell

by desireemichelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Stydia, stydia kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desireemichelle/pseuds/desireemichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia each give their own accounts of "the kiss" to their best friends, Scott and Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles

Allison was driving Stiles and Scott home after they'd found their parents. Sheriff Stilinski had to go to the station to file the proper paperwork against Jennifer and had insisted they all go get some sleep. Stiles had refused at first, obviously. But when Melissa and Chris sent Scott and Allison home as well, he knew he'd never win this battle.  
  
She dropped both boys off at Stiles' house, since Scott knew his "dad" would be at how own home, and didn't want to deal with him. The boys got into the living room and were quiet for barely ten seconds before Stiles interrupted. "I have to tell you something." Scott was so used to bad news that he immediately braced himself for it.  
  
"Lydia kissed me." Stiles said, with a huge grin planted on his face.  
"She what? Are you serious!?"  
Stiles nodded, and laid back on the couch. "Yesterday. At school."  
"No offense or anything, but why?" Stiles had been Scott's best friend for as long as either of them could remember, longer than Stiles' crush on Lydia. And he could honesty say he never expected to hear what he was hearing. Stiles was almost reluctant to tell the story, but he knew he had to.  
  
"Okay well we were at school, right? And I get a text from Isaac that Jennifer had taken Allison's dad." He began. "And it scared me, man. I was so sure that he was our last hope, and suddenly he was just gone." Scott made himself comfortable in his recliner, sure this was going to take a while. "So then I start having a panic attack." Stiles felt his hands begin to shake, but ignored it.  
  
"And Lydia took me into the locker room, to get me away from everyone. And so she's trying to calm me down but I can't calm down because all I can think about is 'oh my god I'm never gonna see my dad again.'" Stiles' speaking was picking up pace, which Scott noticed and knew wasn't good.  
  
"Hey, man, slow down. Your dads at the station, okay?" Scott spoke slowly to his best friend, who nodded, and took a second to compose himself before continuing.  
  
"Right, sorry. Anyway so I couldn't calm down, man. I just couldn't. And so were sitting there on the floor... She just took my face in her hands." Stiles paused, and Scott could feel the smile on Stiles' face, even though he wasn't looking at him. "And then she kissed me. Lydia kissed me."  
  
Scott was genuinely happy for Stiles, but still couldn't figure out why Lydia had kissed him. He'd seen Stiles have a panic attack or two before, and never had to kiss him to pull him out of it. Almost like he was reading Scott's mind, Stiles piped up again.  
  
"She, uh... She said that she read somewhere that holding your breath stops panic attacks. And it did, I mean I wasn't panicking anymore. But I don't know. It didn't feel like just a 'hold your breath so you don't explode' kinda thing. It felt... I don't know, man. It felt more real than that."  
  
  
The two were silent for a moment. Scott was sure that Stiles was reading too much into this, since he'd had the universes biggest crush on Lydia Martin since the third grade. Of course, he'd never say that to Stiles. So he just sat in the recliner that he knew so well, and listened to him recount what was no doubt the greatest moment of his young life. He did have one question, though. And he knew Stiles was probably dying to answer it, "So. Was it as 'marvelously, wonderfully, beautiful' as you thought?" He asked, quoting the way Stiles had vocally imagined kissing Lydia would be.  
  
There was a pause, and Stiles reached up and touched his own lips before answering.  
"It was so much better."


	2. Lydia

After dropping the boys off at Stiles' place, Allison and Lydia went to the Argents apartment. It was quieter now than it had been last time she was here, since the gang of FBI agents had vacated the premises. Allison excused herself to take a shower, claiming that the dirt from the root cellar would never actually come off, but she should try anyway. So Lydia sat quietly in her bedroom, going over the last few days in her head. She tried to remember everything that had happened but all her mind kept going back to was that she'd kissed Stiles.  
  
She was replaying it over and over again her head. The way he'd been obviously surprised at first, which was good since he held his breath. And how after a second he eased into it, and it suddenly became more than her just stopping his panic attack. Wether or not she wanted to admit it, Lydia had felt something more than friendship for Stiles on that locker room floor.  
  
  
After 20-ish minutes, Allison emerged from the bathroom in her pastel blue bath robe, with a cloud of steam behind her. "I feel so much better." She said as she was towel drying her hair. Lydia smiled at her friend, but her mind was still elsewhere. "Lydia? You okay?"  
  
Lydia's head snapped up to look at Allison. She smiled, and nodded weakly. "Yeah. I'm fine." Allison rolled her eyes and joined Lydia on her bed, discarding her towel into a heap on the floor.  
  
"Something's wrong, Lydia. Don't you know yet that you can't hide anything from me?" She tried to sound lighthearted, and jokey but there was obvious distress laced in her voice. "If there's something wrong, you know you can tell me."  
Lydia shook her head, "It's nothing. It's just..." She left her sentence hanging, unsure of how to finish. "Okay have you ever done something for one reason, and then after the thing was over you realized that you were wrong about the initial reason for doing it?"  
"What- What are you talking about?"  
Lydia took a deep breath, ran a hand through her hair and said "I kissed Stiles."  
  
Allison's shock was very clearly written across her face. "You kissed... Stiles?" Her tone soaked in disbelief. "Did uh, did you know you were kissing Stiles?"  
"Yes, I knew I was kissing Stiles." She laughed a little as she began explaining the incident. "Well it was after we heard about your dad. He just started having a panic attack, and he couldn't calm himself down. And I knew that holding your breath could make a panic attack stop." She caught herself smiling thinking about the previous day. "So I just kinda kissed him."  
  
Allison took a moment to process what shed heard. She knew that Stiles had had a crush on Lydia for years, and she also knew that Lydia had never seen Stiles the same way. At least, that's what she's always though. They'd never really talked about it, since it had never come up before now.  
  
"So what happened after the kiss?"  
"It was kinda weird. But not really. I told him why I did it, and he said it was smart." Lydia reached up and touched her fingertips to her lips for a moment.  
"So what did you mean when you said you were wrong about the initial reason?" Allison questioned, though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer. Lydia sighed, it was a sigh that Allison had only ever heard when she first moved to Beacon Hills. It was the same sigh she used to do when she talked about Jackson. Hearing Lydia's happy sigh brought a slight smile to her face.  
  
"I originally kissed him to stop his panic attack. But then when our lips touched it was like..." She paused, and her smile grew to a grin. "It was so different than I ever thought it'd be. It was like we suddenly weren't sitting in the locker room anymore. It sounds so dumb-" Allison cut her off.  
"It's not dumb." She reassured her by placing her hand on her shoulder. "Was there a spark?" She asked, drawing out the last word to make it sound silly, though it was a very serious question. Lydia was silent for a while, just looking at Allison's wall and thinking about how his lips had felt against hers.  
  
"There was something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading my work! It'd really mean the world to me if you could take just a moment to comment. I'm really trying to better myself as a writer, so I'd love to hear any comment/ critique you have. Thanks and have a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my work! It'd really mean the world to me if you could take just a moment to comment. I'm really trying to better myself as a writer, so I'd love to hear any comment/ critique you have. Thanks and have a wonderful day!


End file.
